Lucas Flowers
Ser Lucas Flowers is a knight in service of House Raylan and a major PoV character in Book 1. He is the bastard son of Lord Leo Vyrwel of Darkdell and he has four half-siblings, most notably his half-brother Petyr. An unfailingly honourable and noble knight, Lucas finds himself as a central figure in the events that follow the death of his liege lord, Robert Raylan. Background Lucas was born in the year 20 BC as the bastard son of Lord Leo Vyrwel and an unnamed courtier. Leo was the head of House Vyrwel, a major house in the Kingdom of the Reach and sworn directly to House Gardener. His seat was Darkdell in the south west of the kingdom. Together with his wife, Lady Selyse, Leo already had four trueborn children before he sired Lucas, among them his eldest son Petyr. Lucas was raised alongside his trueborn half-siblings at Darkdell and received a proper education befitting of a highborn bastard. During this time, he was especially close to Petyr. All this time, Lady Selyse disapproved of Lucas' presence and she constantly tried to convince her husband to send his bastard son away. As a result and once Lucas was old enough, he was sent away to squire for the brother of Lord Samwyle Tarly, who knighted him after a few years of service, when Lucas was 18 years old. After receiving his knighthood, Lucas left Westeros and travelled to Essos, where he encountered John Gutten and his group. He temporarily joined them and fought side by side with them in several battles, where he perfected his skills with the sword. Eventually, he decided to leave Essos again and to travel back home, to Darkdell, where he hoped to receive a warm welcome. While his siblings greeted him happily, Selyse still wasn't happy to see her husbands bastard and Leo was forced to send him away once more. During the last knight at Darkdell, Lucas uncovered a conspiracy to kill his father, led by none other than his brother Petyr. When he confronted his father with this, he had to realize that Petyr successfully plotted against him, by convincing his father that it actually had been Lucas who planned to kill him. Without any solid evidence, Leo spared Lucas' life, though he exiled him from Darkdell and made his treachery public to the other lords of the Reach. The only one who was willing to listen to Lucas' side of the story and to believe him was Lord Robert Raylan of Raylansfair, who took Lucas as a knight in his service. For the following months, Lucas served House Raylan faithfully, while looking for a way to clear his name. Book 1 Dark Wings, Dark Words The morning after the deaths of Lord Robert Raylan and Maester Eaton, Lucas was called to a meeting with Lord Robert's castellan and the current acting lord, Ser Harris Flowers, alongside Raylansfair's Septon, Corbin, and House Raylan's housekeeper, Halla Peddle. Harris revealed to him that Maester Eaton was murdered and that he suspects that Lord Robert was murdered as well. He tasks Lucas with finding out who is behind these murders. As a first lead, Lucas is to ride south, after Maester Eaton's apprentice, Dairon, who left the castle just before the murders took place. Before he leaves south, Lucas first decided to search through Lord Robert's room. On his way, he encountered a fellow knight sworn to House Raylan, Ser Leonard Constantine, who has been tasked with guarding Lord Robert's room. Initially, both make it clear that they are not particularly fond of each other, with Leonard's sarcastic nature clashing with Lucas' more level-headed personality. However, he allowed Lucas entrance to the room without causing much of a problem. During his investigation, Lucas found out that Harris was in possession of a copy of Lord Raylan's last will. He teamed up with Leonard and searched through Harris' room, eventually finding this copy and realizing that Harris had been hiding something from him. His respect for the man took a serious blow and he decided to seek out the help of House Raylan's master-at-arms, Ser Ilhan Lagoon. Before he was able to warn Lagoon about Harris' schemes, he was forced to leave the city though, to head south, after Dairon. Leonard accompanied him during his travels and Lucas revealed the contents of Lord Raylan's last will to him. As it turned out, Lord Raylan decided to give the city to Lord Manfred Hightower, in the hopes that his old rival would be suited for keeping his people out of harm in the events to come. Broken Vows During their journey south, Lucas and Leonard stumbled upon the Hammered Harp Inn, where Dairon had rested just a few nights before. There, Lucas encountered his old friend, the sellsword John Gutten and his group, the Gutters. While Lucas enjoyed catching up with his friends, Leonard got into an argument with the sellsword Temari Keys, for supposedly looking at Temari's sister the wrong way. Eventually, a fight broke out and Leonard won against Temari. After this incident, the innkeeper, Aylard Kawl, forced Lucas and Leonard to leave quickly. Before that, the sellsword Samantha Ducard told them that Dairon was heading to Oldtown and that the barmaid Kyette had been talking to him during his stay, so the knights set out to find Kyette. First however, they stumbled upon the innkeeper's daughter, Lunett Kawl. The young woman, yearning for adventure, convinced Lucas into taking her with them to Oldtown, as she wanted to see the big city. She even lied to them about an uncle of hers, who supposedly worked for the city guard and would be able to help. Eventually, the trio encountered Kyette, who just returned from a journey to the nearby village. The barmaid revealed to them that Dairon was not only on his way to Oldtown, but that he was searching for Quent, the Archmaester of History. We Write History After a few days of travel, Lucas, Leonard and Lunett arrived at Oldtown. Here, Lunett quickly revealed her lie to the knights. While Leonard reacted with anger, Lucas was way calmer. Around this time, an attraction between him and the young woman became apparent. Using one of Leonard's contacts, the group took rooms in the Blind Helmsman Inn, from where Lucas and Leonard planned to travel to the Citadel soon afterwards. They also made the plan to take Dairon with them to see King Mern Gardener, in order to make sure that Lord Raylan's last will is being properly carried out. The two knights arrived at the Citadel, where they had to deal with the unhelpful or outright hostile Maesters, who held a grudge against the two knights for the house they served. Eventually, they managed to be directed to Archmaester Quent's quarters, where Lucas decided to enter without waiting for the Archmaester to call them in. In his room, Lucas encountered Dairon, as well as the Archmaester, who turned out to look just like the deceased Maester Eaton. Butterfly After the initial shock, Archmaester Quent revealed himself to be Eaton's younger brother. He also revealed that he knew their names and reason for being her, as well as a number of unsettling details about both knights. Despite being hostile and rude, Quent also revealed that he intends to support them in the things to come. He informed them that the dreaded crimelord "Butterfly" took an interest to Dairon and that he would sooner or later see the knights as an obstacle. Their main goal should be to escape the city, which Quent was wiling to help them with. Their talk was cut short when members of the city guard, led by Commander Maron Mullendore, arrived at Quent's quarters, having been informed about the presence of the knights. Quent managed to hide Dairon just in time. Mullendore revealed that he was also interested in the boy, though Lucas remained silent about Dairon's whereabouts and claimed that he hadn't found him yet. Despite his disappointment about the knight's unwillingness to cooperate, Mullendore invited them to his office in the Hightower, an offer Lucas considered. Eventually, Lucas and Leonard left the Citadel together with Dairon, after Archmaester Quent's mocking remarks caused Leonard to loose his cool. Before they left, Quent offered Dairon save shelter at the office of the Archmaester of Magic. In turn, Leonard informed Lucas that he has no intentions to ally with the Archmaester and that he would rather seek his own way out of the city, as he did not trust the old man. First however, they decided to go back to the Blind Helmsman, where Lunett would be waiting. Deciding to spend a night at the tavern, the group started to talk and to get closer. Lucas and Lunett bonded in particular and Lucas displayed clear and obvious interest in her. He and Leonard also revealed their backstories to each other, resulting in a deep friendship forming between them. Eventually, Lucas decided to go to sleep, though Leonard urged him to confess his feelings to Lunett first. This resulted in her confessing to feel the same and the two spent the night together. The next morning, Lucas and Leonard headed to the Hightower, to meet with Maron Mullendore, while leaving Lunett and Dairon to hide in Lunett's room. They made their way to the Hightower, where Mullendore and his second-in-command, Ryder Harrington, received them. The commander was expectionally polite and his affable, fatherly attitude started to impress Lucas. While he still remained silent about Dairon's whereabouts, he accepted the commander's offer to escort them out of the city, so that they would remain safe from Butterfly's men. He revealed the location they stayed in, the Blind Helmsman Inn. In return, Mullendore told them about a letter he accidentally received, adressed to the High Septon. This letter, written by Septon Corbing, detailed the crimes of Harris, who appointed himself acting Lord of Raylansfair and who murdered Ser Ilhan when the latter tried to reveal the contents of Lord Raylan's last will. Mullendore asked them to deliver the letter to the High Septon. Due to his anger over Harris' actions, Leonard managed to upset a Septa in the Starry Sept, which resulted in her forcing them to wait far longer than necessary before delivering the letter. By then, Lucas received a warning, sent by the Burned Man, that Butterfly had found out about Dairon's location and had sent his most dangerous henchman, Samuel Harrington, to deal with the boy. Instead of rushing back immediately, Lucas and Leonard sought help from Mullendore. Instead of him, they only met Jaylon Gordus, a captain of the guard, who agreed to help them. Together with a group of guardsmen, they returned to the Inn, where they encountered Harrington. To buy Lucas and Jaylon time, Leonard fought against him and succeeded in holding him off for a while. Lucas and Jaylon arrived at Lunett's room, where Lucas had to realize that Butterfly was none other than Maron Mullendore. Together with Jaylon, the commander overpowered Lucas and tortured Lunett to death right in front of him. He also succeeded in capturing Leonard, with the intention of interrogating them about the current whereabouts of Dairon, who managed to flee in time. The Iron Price After the events of Butterfly, Lucas found himself chained in the dungeons underneath the Hightower, where Mullendore had his base of operations. A masked man, the Sphynx, introduced himself as Lucas' chief interrogator and over the course of the chapter, he subjected Lucas to increasingly severe forms of torture, together with his assistant, Connor Frostborn. While Lucas remained steadfast and never revealed Dairon's supposed hideout a the Citadel, it ultimately cost him dearly, when Mullendore himself, angered about the slow progress, took control over the torture himself. While the Sphynx was trying to keep Lucas alive, Mullendore had no such qualms and he started to mutilate him to get his results. At the hands of Mullendore, Lucas lost three fingers on his left hand and later on, his right eye and ear. Only when Mullendore threatened to cut out his remaining eye, Lucas started to speak, revealing Dairon's location at the Citadel, which later lead to the boys death at the hands of the Moggy. After loosing his usefulness, he was left to die in the cell, though just in time, Samantha Ducard and her allies managed to save him. Masquerade Set a week after the prior chapter, Lucas, Leonard and their new allies, Samantha and Sasha, were just about to return to Oldtown. Still heavily affected by the torture he suffered at Mullendore's hands, Lucas was a shell of his former self, full with bottled-up anger. As a result of this, he dropped his earlier plan to confront Harris with his actions and instead decided to ally with Harris against Mullendore, as he lacked alternatives. Another problem he had to deal with was Lunett's father, Aylard. While Samantha opted to keep him busy until Lucas and Leonard had dealt with Harris, he knew that sooner or later he had to answer for Lunett's death. First however, he concentrated on Harris. He and Leonard made their way through Raylansfair, approaching the castle. However, before they could reach it, they were ambushed by three men, who were sent by someone to stop them from reaching the castle. While Lucas and Leonard, in their current, wounded condition, had no chance against the men, a stranger arrived and saved them. He killed two of the men, while Lucas brutally stabbed the third, after the man taunted him over his wounds, much to Leonard's shock. The stranger who saved them introduced himself as Ian Shortwood, a hedge knight who sought to get into Harris' favour, in order to serve the new Lord Raylan. In exchange for his help, the two knights agreed to take him to the castle with them. At the castle, they encountered Harris and Ser Darren Tallwood. In a moment of weakness, Lucas revealed Harris' crimes to Darren, who stormed off in anger, determined to confront him later. Lucas and Leonard discussed the events that happened in Oldtown. Though Lucas was disgusted by Harris' actions, he decided to work with him, as he had no alternatives. Their talk was cut short by the arrival of Aylard Kawl. After Samantha failed to stop him, he took a warhammer, determined to get answers about the death of his daughter. He effortlessly took down Harris and Leonard, wounding both of them in the process, before confronting Lucas. At first, Lucas was reluctant to hurt the grieving father of the woman he loved, though ultimately, Aylard's insults triggered his rage and he mercilessly beat Aylard down, before reaching for his sword, Desperate, Aylard continued to taunt him, in the attempt to be killed by him, though Lucas managed to calm down enough to spare the former innkeeper's life. Valar Morghulis After sparing Aylard's life, Lucas promised him that he would do whatever it would take to get revenge for Lunett, that he would take Mullendore down. While the castle guard escorted Aylard back to the tavern, after Harris granted him mercy, the innkeeper expressed regret over what happened, though he also reassured Lucas that he would never forgive him for taking Lunett to Oldtown. He agreed to concentrate on Mullendore first though. With Aylard out of the way, a new problem arose. Darren Tallwood confronted Harris, his sword drawn and with full intentions to kill him if necessary. He demanded Harris to answer for his crimes in front of Lord Harlen Tyrell, who was currently present in the Great Hall. After Harris refused, Darren attacked him and the acting lord was only able to defend himself thanks to Leonard's help. Meanwhile, Ian Shortwood ran to the Great Hall, to gather help in form of the Storm Princess, Argella Durrandon. Without effort, Argella broke up the fight, which impressed Lucas. Her non-lethal way of dealing with Harris and Darren, while calling both of them out for their violent behaviour, earned her even more respect from him. Because of this and because of her power, Lucas decided to abandon Harris and to ally with her instead, in the hopes that she would be willing to help him against Mullendore. He revealed Harris' crimes to her. Argella was surprised by his honesty, but she appreciated it nonetheless. After assuring everyone present, including Willfred Reyne and her own knight, Ser Emphryus Dresfel, that Harris would pay for his crimes, she decided to take a walk with Lucas, to spare him the embarrassment to talk in front of a group of strangers in his current, weak and wounded condition. He and the princess went for a walk, during which Lucas told her about Mullendore and the events that happened in Oldtown. Angered by Mullendore's actions, Argella assured him that she would be willing to help. In exchange however, she demanded his loyalty. After a moment of consideration, Lucas knelt in front of her, declaring his loyalty and support to House Durrandon. This act gave him a new leader to serve and Argella took it upon herself to help him rebuilding his confidence. After an encouraging talk and a sparring match between them, she even started to succeed, bringing back something of the man he used to be. In return, Lucas even developed a bit of a crush on her, which she pointed out in amusement. What Is Dead May Never Die However, not all were happy with Lucas' decision. Leonard in particular confronted Lucas shortly afterwards, accusing him of severing his loyalty to House Raylan. In return, Lucas pointed out that House Raylan was no longer existing, that they needed a strong and kind ruler and that he considered Argella to be the best option for this. While not exactly agreeing with his points, Leonard eventually agreed to continue working together for the best of the city. The Ironborn attack on Raylansfair would soon cost all their strength. Immediately after learning of the beginning attack, Leonard was called to defend the eastern gate, leaving Lucas to deal with Lord Harlen Tyrell, who was nominally the highest-ranking nobleman and therefore leader of the city in this time. However, Lucas quickly realized that Harlen was not cut to lead such a battle, so he adviced him to free Harris from the cells, to get an experienced commander who is known to do everything for Raylansfair. Appearance Lucas is a young, able-bodied man of twenty years. At the beginning of the story, he is seen as handsome, with a sturdy jawline, long blonde hair and green eyes. His personal suit of armour is grey, the gambeson below kept in the colours of House Raylan, green and yellow. As a result of the torture he suffered at the hands of Maron Mullendore, Lucas has lost his right eye and ear, as well as three fingers on his left hand. He has a deep scar above his remaining eye, which ends just at the eyebrow. Due to the psychological consequences of the torture, Lucas has also lost some weight and is now thin-faced and haggard Personality At the beginning of the story, Lucas is a brave and honourable man, who firmly believes in the ideals of knighthood and chivalry. He is polite and calm, respectful to superiors and loyal to House Raylan. On top of that, he is exceptionally loyal to those he considers to be his friends. Due to his serious and honourable nature, he tends to clash with those who have a more relaxed approach to life. Should someone wrong him, Lucas can be very forgiving. He is ambitious and seeks to make a name for himself. After the torture he suffered at the hands of Maron Mullendore, Lucas' personality took a change for the worse. While still an honourable and knightly man at heart, the pain and loss he suffered caused Lucas to develop severe anger issues that often manifest in him snapping at others, even those whom he considers his friends. He suffers from mood swings and nightmares, which result in him being constantly on the edge and easily irritated. Relationships Leonard Constantine In their initial meeting, Lucas and Leonard did not get along very well. The two knights had drastically clashing personalities and shared only their loyalty to House Raylan. However, their relationship took a drastic turn for the better during their journey to Oldtown, where they bonded over their shared loyalty and discovered that they had similar views about honour. Eventually, a strong friendship formed out of it and Leonard went as far as to be willing to die for Lucas, in order to save him out of the dungeons below the Hightower. After their ordeals in Oldtown, both knights rely on each other and they have formed a strong bond with each other. Lunett Kawl Lucas and Lunett were almost immediately attracted to each other. While mostly a physical attraction, Lunett's naivety and Lucas' honour made both of them think that there was more between them. That said, Lucas grew very fond of Lunett and after spending the night with her, he even made the decision to marry her, to keep her honour intact. After Lunett's gruesome death at the hands of Maron Mullendore, Lucas was crushed and overwhelmed with guilt, something which affected him for a long time afterwards. He personally blamed himself for her death. Harris Flowers After his arrival in Raylansfair, Lucas quickly started to respect the experienced castellan. This respect was one-sided however, as Harris saw the far younger man as nothing more than an inexperienced boy. He still liked Lucas and treated him fairly, even going as far as to give him the chance to prove his worth, by finding Dairon. This mission however shattered Lucas' respect for Harris, as he found out about his various crimes in Oldtown. After he returned, a changed man in more than one right, he made it clear that he despised Harris for what he did. He still respected the castellan's experience as a leader and was pragmatic enough to work with him for a while, but the moment a better ally in form of Argella Durrandon became available, he made Harris' crimes public, ending their short-lived alliance and sealing the acting lord's fate. Maron Mullendore When they first met, Lucas was a bit wary of the commander, though Mullendore's gruff, direct honesty soon impressed him and caused him to start to respect him. By the time of their second meeting, Lucas fully trusted the commander's intentions, though he still kept Dairon's location a secret. The reveal that Maron Mullendore is none other than the dreaded crimelord Butterfly hit Lucas the hardest. After witnessing the death of Lunett and suffering at the hands of Mullendore, his former respect was all but gone, replaced by a deep, bitter hatred. In many ways, Mullendore can be considered Lucas' greatest enemy. John Gutten John is one of Lucas' oldest and closest friends. Having known Lucas since he was a fresh, inexperienced knight, John sees him as a member of his family, like a younger brother. Their separation, after Lucas left the Gutters, did not change this. In turn, Lucas highly respects the sellsword despite his flaws and sees him as a role model of some sorts. Samantha Ducard Initially, Lucas and Samantha got along very well. Her good-natured sarcasm and likeable personality caused Lucas to quickly grow fond of the young woman, even though she all but replaced him as a member of the Gutters. While his opinion of her remained the same, Samantha's opinion of him changed after he took Lunett with him to Oldtown and got her killed. While not fullblown hatred, she projected part of her own guilt onto him and started to become quite resentful of both. This did not stop her from doing whatever she could to save them, because she saw it as the right thing. Both made their peace with each other and continued to be allies after their return from Oldtown. Argella Durrandon Lucas and Argella first encountered each other during the events that led to Harris' downfall. Realizing her strength and value as a potential ally, Lucas decides to reveal Harris' crimes and even the events that happened in Oldtown to her, in the hopes of winning her as a potential ally. Argella was pleased by the gesture and was shown to be very empathetic towards Lucas after she learned of his story, trying her best to reduce his feeling of guilt over the deaths of Lunett and Dairon and tried to talk him into getting some sense of self-worth again. Her kindness eventually influenced Lucas' decision to declare his loyalty to her and to House Durrandon, which resulted in him becoming a loyal knight in her service. As Leonard later pointed out, Lucas apparently even started to fall for her a little bit. Aylard Kawl Appearances Category:Characters Category:Book 1 Characters Category:Major Characters Category:PoV Characters Category:House Vyrwel Category:House Raylan Category:House Durrandon Category:Reachmen Category:Raylansfair Category:Highborn Category:Bastards Category:Knights Category:Deceased Characters